


I Want Your Love (I Don’t Want To Be Friends)

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Drabble Meme [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen contemplates their kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Love (I Don’t Want To Be Friends)

The first time they kiss - their only kiss so far, and probably the only one they’ll ever share - is nothing like Jensen expects it to be. At all.

It’s the most accidental of kisses, and to be truthful, Jensen isn’t even sure it counts as a real kiss, much to his disappointment. He’ll take what he can get though, knows that asking for anything more will ruin their friendship forever.

Everyone knows Jared is straight, isn’t even bi-curious in the slightest. Even though he says he’ll do anything for him, Jensen knows this is the one thing he can’t give.

**Author's Note:**

> For wicked_music @ LJ, inspired by the prompt _J2, kissing_


End file.
